Implantable electronic devices (IEDs) include pulse generators (IPGs) such as pacemakers and implantable cardioverter defibrillators (ICDs), which are used in the treatment of cardiac conditions, and neuromodulators or neurostimulators, which are used in chronic pain management or the actuation and control of other body systems. These IPGs commonly include a housing, feedthrus, and a connector assembly that is enclosed in a header. Electrical stimulation originating in the housing is led to the connector assembly through feedthrus. The connector assembly serves to transmit electrical signals out of the IPG and to a lead electrically connected to the connector assembly, the lead transmitting electrical signals between the IPG and patient tissue.
Other IEDs include implantable cardiac monitors (ICMs), which also employ a housing and a header. ICMs are used to monitor heart function or other electrical signals, but do not administer electrotherapy.
A header of an IED encloses the connector assembly, which has many internal electrically conductive components such as, for example, wires, ribbon, antennas, blocks, rings, etc. In order for the IED to have proper functionality when implanted, certain spacing between the electrically conductive components of the connector assembly should be maintained during installation into the header, regardless of whether the header and connector assembly are joined together via a cast-in-place process, an injection molding process or any other type of process. Accordingly, there is a need in the art for an IED with more reliably spaced connector assembly components and a method of manufacturing offering improved reliability with respect to component spacing.